The Story So Far
by CryingbcBooks
Summary: Many short stories following the lives of Thomas Brodie-Sangster and Lilly Lovegood as they meet, get together, get engaged and eventually married. However you can't see a rainbow without a storm.
1. Christmas

Christmas with Thomas Sangster

"Thomas, its Christmas eve can't we just stay home?" I moan as Thomas pushes me to get ready. He picked out the dress he begged me to wear, admittedly out my own wardrobe so that wasn't a complete disaster. He was ready to go and was standing at the door shouting up to me to hurry up. I put in my last earring, just a stud – I've always thought dangling ones felt too heavy on my small ears – and hurried downstairs only to be met with a very handsome looking Thomas.

"You clean up nicely," I teased, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He took a quick bow and linked his arm with mine, romantically hurrying me out the door to the car.

"Not too bad yourself," he teased back and got into the driver's side on the car. "It's a definite change from jogging bottoms and messy buns stuffing your face with pizza," he laughed and so did I.

"Hey, you ticked the terms and conditions when you asked me to move in with you."

"Unfortunately I didn't read them," I let out a small gasp and slapped Thomas' arm. He yelped and stroked his arm with the other hand pretending as though it actually hurt.

"Both hands on wheel," I pointed out and he immediately returned back to his previous position. I giggled and made a whipping noise with my mouth. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me. We drove in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes until what he said clicked. "Wait," I blurted out, Thomas quickly glanced at me. "You're telling me that if you read my terms and conditions you wouldn't have asked me to move in?" the defensive tone in my voice was becoming more evident even though I knew it was a joke.

"Of course not," he voice softened and took one hand off the steering wheel to connect it with mine, telling that I got offended by his earlier comment. "I was joking, I wouldn't change you for the world," I looked at him and his smiled melted my heart even though he was looking at the road instead of me. He stroked my hand with his thumb then held back onto the steering wheel once again. "Anyway, if you didn't eat like a pig, who would order two 16" pizzas to share between two people?"

"No one," I answered simply, smiling at him like a dork. He smiled back, showing off his pearly whites. "So, Thomas, where are we actually going?"

"Now that, my dear, is a secret."

It was only around ten minutes later that we pulled up into some fancy looking restaurant. I'd never heard of it before, despite it being only twenty-five minutes down the road. Thomas grinned at me again and stepped out the car; he then came round to the passenger side and opened the door for me, gesturing for me to step out. I did so, taking his hand in the process, and he led me into the restaurant.

It was a small restaurant with a homely feel, as soon as we stepped in we were met by a young, peppy waitress that led us to two single sofas to sit down and offered us a drink. I ordered a coke, whilst Thomas had lager, only one for the night as he was driving. The waitress came back, handing us our drinks and two menus and a wine list. After thanking her she left us alone. Thomas linked his hand with mine and smiled simply at me.

There were various picture frames dotted around the place; they were taken when the restaurant was first built, according to the pictures it used to be a cafe. There were various Christmas decorations around too; Santa Clause coasters and dancing snowmen were the first things that came to eye.

"Look how big that tree is," Thomas said, pointing towards the bar area and the Christmas tree that stood before it. We couldn't see the top as the wall came down blocking our view. Mine and Thomas' tree wasn't that good, but it was good enough for the Christmas spirit. The baubles we could see were red, matching the tartan carpet and the tartan apron the waitress was wearing. I remember having the same job when I was her age – she couldn't have been much older than sixteen.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked Thomas after the waitress had come and taken our order. I ordered a melon for start and Thomas had chicken liver pate, then for mains we both had Turkey, I was looking forward to that, I'm starving!

"We came here when I was a kid, only a couple of times but I remember it being one of the best places I've ever eaten at," I could only hope that times hadn't changed, because with Thomas promising to cook Christmas dinner tomorrow, this might be the only nice piece of Turkey I get this year. He'd cooked a few times since we've moved in but usually I do it, but he insisted so I obliged.

A few moments later the waitress came back telling us our table was ready and offering to carry our drinks, we both refused to give the poor girl a break and carried them ourselves. We walked past another couple that came in after us sat down in a double sofa, then into the bar where the Christmas tree came into full view. The bar lady said hello and offered to take our coats, we both agreed, putting our drinks down onto a small, round glass table on top of a coaster. Thomas helped with my coat, then handed them both over to the lady who hung them up for us. We picked up our drinks and went through into the dining room, already in there was a table of about seven; I really hoped they wouldn't be noisy.

We sat down opposite each other at a table next to a lit fire; it was nice and warm, cosy even. Thomas reached over the table to grab my hand once again, I didn't pull away, his touch gave me a nice warm feel and I never wanted him to let go. The waitress came over again, a different one this time but still around the same age, and put down both mine and Thomas' starter in front of us. I ordered another drink, a lime and lemonade this time, Thomas had the same. She walked off and we began our meal, the waitress later coming back with the drinks. She was about to walk off when she paused and looked back at us.

"You're Thomas Sangster, right?" Her voice had the edge of a childish tone. There was always one person who recognised the famous Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Thomas put down his fork on his plate and answered simply, "the one and only," which made me giggle a little. The girl looked as though she was going to scream, though I couldn't blame her, I do have my own personal celebrity crushes.

"It was nice to meet you," she managed to maintain her dignity, "and enjoy your meal," she smiled and waved a little at Thomas before escorting herself out the small dining room. Thomas and I burst into giggles once she had left.

"That was cute," I spoke, remembering the days I used to be the same. To be honest, if I met my celebrity crush I would not be able to play it as cool as her.

"I love meeting fans, just didn't expect to meet one here," he had a point, in a restaurant as small as this one, which by the looks of things only attracts to older people, it wasn't the first place to expect a fan of Thomas.

We finished our starters and the waitress cleared the table, bringing out the mains no more than five minutes later. Just before they arrived Thomas got up to go to the toilet, and returned just before the mains were brought out. We were in the middle of eating when Thomas stopped and put his fork on the plate. I looked up at him, blue eyes meeting brown and smiled. His face mirrored mine.

"I know we said that we weren't doing a Christmas eve present, but this one is sort of special," I rolled my eyes, remembering that Thomas and I said we'd wait until Christmas day to open any presents. He pulled something out of his pocket, though I never got a glance of what it was. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but thought that was a little cheesy. So," Thomas stood out his seat, moving around the table closer to me. He grabbed my hand, a small velvet box in the other and got down on one knee. I brought my free hand up to my mouth, pure shock. Someone from the other table of seven had noticed Thomas's gesture, so the whole table silenced in order to watch, almost as if we were some kind of television show. The same happened with the table of two that had just walked in, even the waitress who brought them in stopped to watch. Though I was unaware of the people around me, eyes only focused on Thomas.

Thomas, how beautiful he really was. He brown eyes shone like a thousand stars, glistening against the fire light. His lips were on odd pink colour, the kind you really only see with lipstick on, though it suited him all the same. His hair had been neatly styled, a change from his usual bed head mess, though he can literally run his hand through his dark blond locks and it looks like a stylist had spent hours on it.

"Lilly Ann Lovegood, will you do the honour of taking my hand in marriage?" It was almost as if the whole world had stopped and stared at them. In that moment nothing mattered but us two. It was like the world wouldn't go on if I didn't say yes. But of course I'm going to say yes. My heart pounded fast, my breathing sped up and I barely found the word.

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, of course I would, Thomas," I jumped out of my chair to hug him, and he rose from his kneel with me in his arms. I pulled away giving him a sloppy kiss, I heard a slight clapping in the background but ignored it. It was just Thomas and I. Me and Thomas. That was all that mattered now. He slid the diamond ring onto my left ring finger and hugged me again, whispering "I love you," into my ear and I whispered it back. He pulled away first, wiping my eyes where the tears of happiness had fell, and fixed my make up for me.

"I don't even know why you wear that stuff, Lil, you don't need it," I just smiled even more, and laughed off his compliment. The one thing boys will never understand is why girls where make up, so I tend just to shake it off whenever he brings it up. We both sat back down, eating our dinner, every now and again looking up at each other and smiling likes dorks.

Thomas brought down a load of blankets from upstairs, two pillows and piled them on the sofa whilst I made us a hot chocolate. We decided that once we got home, a newly engaged couple would do nothing but watch films until we fall asleep. Once we was all cosy, the fire lit and hot chocolates made and comfy in our make-shift bed we starting debating about a film. Usually Thomas and I have a very similar taste; still it takes us at least an hour for us to pick what we want.

We were searching through the films on Catch Up TV when a film popped into my bed. "Love Actually," I blurted out, hoping Thomas would agree. Thomas shifted uncomfortably and let out a moan.

"You want to watch 12-year-old me in Love Actually," I nodded and looked up at him.

"Pleaseeeeee," I begged. "I love that film and we haven't watched any Christmas films yet!" I pushed.

"Fine, we'll watch that," he moaned and so we did. I cuddled up to him more as he put on the film. We sat on watched it, then when finished put on The Polar Express – my favourite Christmas film. We watched films until we fell asleep just like we promised.

It was Thomas that shook me awake the next morning, buzzing around saying "It's Christmas!" The little boy in him was coming out once again. I laughed at his enthusiasm; I was going to happily marry that. By the time I had stood up, Thomas was already at the Christmas tree, – a Santa hat perched on top of his messy blond hair - with Christmas songs playing from the TV, picking out presents that were addressed to the both of us.

He organised them into messy piles, those for him, those for me and those for the both of us whilst I made us a cup of tea. We finally settled down and began to present opening, promising to open the ones from each other last.

Four packs of chocolate each, three lots of pyjamas off Mum, a mug from my cousin, a t shirt saying "Worlds okayest Sister" from my brother, Jack, a couple pairs of shoes and a bracelet later, we were ready to open each others. Neatly wrapped in silver and gold wrapping paper were Thomas' from me, and red wrapping paper with Santa Clause on messily wrapped up were mine from Thomas. We delved into the excitement of each other's present. I personally had no idea what he was planning and I was sort of hoping the same. I hadn't brought him much as I don't have that much money, but he always told me it's the thought that counts.

I picked up the smallest present first because the small ones are usually the best. Thomas did the same, picking up one so thin it looked like I'd wrapped up paper in a small rectangle shape. We both unwrapped the present. My jaw dropped when I saw the necklace behind the wrapping, it was diamond – matching the engagement ring – in the shape of a kite. I was about to clip in on around my neck, but Thomas put down his present to grab it for me, moving my hair to the side and clipping it on at the back. I turned to face him, giving him a quick peck on the lips then returned back to opening my presents.

Thomas unwrapped his and found two tickets to go see Peter Pan live at the O2 academy in London. It was his favourite story of all time, the original and the Disney version and I could see the delight on his face when he saw what the tickets were for.

"I always said you were like Peter Pan, you don't age," which is true, Thomas still looks like he had when he was around sixteen, just a little bit taller.

"I do age, I just don't look like I do," he laughed and leaned over pulling me into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered seductively in my ear before pulling away. "Now, the question is who would want to go see Peter Pan with me?" He teased, or at least I hoped he was teasing, it was also one of my favourite Pantomimes.

"Hmm, I have no idea," I teased back. "Ooh, I know a great girl you'll love her. She's got brown hair, brown eyes around 5"6', a fun, bubbly personality, a great boyfriend and Peter Pan is her favourite fiction story," I described, the look of Thomas' face was slight amusement.

"Sounds great, what's her name?" He really was playing the game.

"Lilly Ann Lovegood, soon to be Sangster," I laughed, wriggling my fingers in his face. He laughed too, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'd love to take you."

"I hope so because I really brought them for me, hoping you'd just tag along," I joked and Thomas pushed me slightly and burst out laughing. I watched him, taking in him and all his beautiful. I always thought no one ever looked more beautiful than when they were laughing, the gesture itself had a sort of exotic feel to it and it was purely beautiful.

I carried on opening the presents from Thomas, and so did he. I got him little things like an aftershave that he likes and he got me perfume that I like, quite an expensive one too. I opened up a picture frame with a picture of me and him in it, laughing and walking. I remember it being taken; Thomas' friend took it when we went to a theme park once. Not long after we first started dating, his friend likes to photograph people and said that "you can see the spark between you too even in a photograph," which was quoted around the frame of the present. I wrapped arms around it and hugged it, treasuring it because it was beautiful and I couldn't have asked for anything more. It was the sentimental things that I found I loved the most.

"You like it?" Thomas asked, noticing I'd stopped opening presents with only one left, Thomas had one left too. I nodded, a tear threatening to escape my eye – a happy tear of course. "I thought you might. I remember that photograph being taken like it was yesterday, and it was freezing that day I can tell you," I laughed at Thomas' talent to take away the sentimental value, but still I loved him all the same. I put the frame down beside me and leaped into Thomas' arms, it took him by surprise but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around me. In that moment, I had never felt more safe and happy, and I only had to be in his arms.

I pulled away and without saying anything picked up the last present to open. Thomas did the same. His was a box that had to go under the tree first because it was so big. I could see the confusion on his face; he always tried to guess what it was before he opened them. After a long hard look at the wrapped up box, Thomas gave up and began to unwrap the present. I followed suit with mine.

What I unwrapped amazed me. It was a canvas, nothing too big and blank. I looked at Thomas with amazement. "Now you can put your drawings on a bigger scale," was all he said and continued to unwrap his. I've always wanted to draw on a canvas and maybe get a published piece, but I've never had the support to actually go out and do it. Now, Thomas has not only given me a blank canvas but also his silent conformation that he thought I was good enough to put my work onto a canvas. That is what's so special about this present.

He finally unwrapped his too, exposing a brown cardboard box that was bigger at the bottom and thinner towards the top. "What is it?" Thomas asked.

"Open it," I said simply and he ran to the kitchen to get a pair of scissors. When he returned he cut open the cellotape, he practically tore open the box. Inside lay a acoustic guitar with a red base, the same one he'd been looking at in the guitar shop window for weeks. I never understand why he did buy it, maybe he had been hinting at me all this time, but regardless to that his face was priceless.

He leaned over to me, kissing me on the lips and then pulling my into a tight hug, the guitar resting between the two of us. We pulled away at the same time, beaming at each other.

"Merry Christmas Lilly," Thomas spoke, his voice soft and gentle.

"Merry Christmas, Thomas."


	2. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

"Hey, you coming to that party tonight?" Dylan immediately says ask me as I answer my phone. I roll my eyes slightly. Parties aren't really my thing, but why should I turn down Dylan O'Brien when he asks me to go to a party?

"Erm, sure, but I can't stay out too late, I have Uni tomorrow," I say as I speed down the Uni's corridor to get to my next lesson. I came to America to attend the NYU, studying the arts and film making. I met Dylan on a class trip to the set of The Internship and since then we've pretty much been best friends.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six?" I check my watch, knowing full well it's not even past one o'clock yet. I nod then realise he can't see me.

"Sure, Dyl, talk later, I've got to go to lesson," We both say goodbye and I put my phone back into my pocket. I try to juggle all my text books and laptop as I do so, almost dropping everything in the mean time. I stop in my tracks to sort myself out when a figure approaches me.

"You look like you're having trouble?" I smile at the sound of his voice, and look up to meet the eyes of my boyfriend, Ryan. He takes my laptop off me so I can sort out everything else. I didn't have time to put it all in my bag after my previous lesson, so I decided carrying it was my best option. As soon as I had sorted myself out, he handed my laptop back to me.

"Thanks," I mumble and he lifts my chin and kisses me softly of the lips. "I'm late," I say and speed walk, winking at him as I head in the direction of my lesson. I stormed into lesson, murmuring a "sorry" to the lecturer and sat down at my desk, noisily bringing out my notes to write down what he was saying, but my mind was focused on somewhere else. It was a conversation that Dylan and I had yesterday about Ryan.

"_Lil, why on earth do you workout?" I had just finished my daily exercise routine when Dylan walked into my one-floored apartment. It's almost the same every day, jog for an hour, come home and do one of my exercise videos._

"_For a couple of reasons, Dyl. One, I like to do exercise. Two, it keeps my stress levels low. And three, because I feel like I have to, no one's ever told me I don't," Dylan looked at me with those puppy-like eyes that everyone seems to adore. "What's that face for?" I asked, sitting down opposite with a cup of tea, passing Dylan a coffee._

"_What about Ryan?" I sip my tea, wincing slightly at the hot liquid. Dylan smirks at my reaction._

"_What about him?" I reply._

"_Has he never told you that you don't need to exercise? That you're perfect the way you are?" I looked away from Dylan, not being able to look into his eyes any longer. I wrapped my hands around my mug, it was boiling hot but I almost didn't feel the pain._

"_No," I state simply, looking up to Dylan. His facial expression told me he wanted more. "Never. He's never told me I'm too skinny to exercise. He's never told I'm too beautiful for make-up. He's never told me I'm perfect the way I am. Maybe," I breathe, not being able to finish the sentence. Dylan reached over, taking my hands from around the cup and holding one, mentally telling me it's okay. "Maybe that's why I don't believe it."_

"_Then, why are you with him?" He asked._

"_Because I love him," I reply almost immediately. Dylan doesn't know what to say, maybe it's best because I don't feel like talking about it. I love Ryan, I really do. I've been with him for almost a year now and it's real. At least I think it's real._

It was the sound of everyone packing around me that snapped me out of my daydream. The lesson had finished. I mentally cursed myself for not paying attention, and taking another mental note to email the lecturer asking for the PowerPoint. I pack away my things along with the rest of the class, properly this time as I was in no rush for another lesson. It was two-thirty, and my last lesson had ended so I headed back to my apartment, emailing my lecturer about the lesson I technically just missed. I blame Dylan.

I change quickly into running gear to go on my jog; I wouldn't have time to fit in an exercise video and mentally note to jog for an hour and a half this time. On my arrival home, I took a quick shower and settled on my small sofa that my parents brought me for the apartment. I started jotting notes about today's lesson from the PowerPoint and extra notes my lecturer had added onto to the email.

"Lilly, you ready?" I shot up from my sleep at the sound of Dylan's voice. I curse to myself remembering the party and that I am nowhere near ready. I secretly hope Dylan was early, in hopes I could quickly get ready. Dylan strolled into my living room, laughing when he noticed I wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I can get ready in twenty minutes, okay, that's all I need," I rambled, running past him and into my small bedroom. After looking in the mirror I believed twenty minutes was an impossible task. I change quickly into a skirt and crop top, not wanting to be too overdressed. Dylan was only where a chequered shirt and black skinny jeans. "Dyl, come in here," I shout to him.

"What's up?" He laughed, coming into my tiny bedroom. By this point I had somehow managed to tame my wild locks, having naturally curly hair can be a nightmare sometimes. I pass my hair straighteners to Dylan, a puppy-eyed look on my face. He laughed taking them from my hand and began to attack my damp hair with them. I did my makeup in the mean time.

Twenty minutes later we were both ready and in Dylan's car, heading to someone's house called Will, that was all Dylan told me. He refused to tell me anything, not who was going, or who Will was, or anything. Eventually I gave up asking, it's like that being friends with Dylan. The conversation flowed between us two over the radio playing some mainstream song I've never heard off.

We pulled up outside the mysterious Will's house, the music from the party already blasting so loud you could hear the next street over. We climbed out the car and up to the house.

"So, now we're here, who is Will?" Dylan turned to wink at me and said "You'll see," I give up officially now. Dylan knocked on the door, and a few seconds later someone answered the door.

"Dylan, my man!" It was Will Poulter. Will Poulter, as in the guy who played Kenny in We're The Millers... As in the guy who plays Gally, one of my favourite misunderstood antagonist in a book! Wait, does this mean all the other cast members from The Maze Runner are here?

"Will! Hey man," the two embraced in a hug, as I awkwardly stood next to them, watching the bromance blossom. A smirk appeared on my face the longer the toys boys hugged. Finally, they both pulled away and Dylan introduced me to the celebrity.

"Nice to meet you, Will," I said, keeping my cool.

"You too, you know any friend of Dylan's is a friend of mine," I wondered if he meant. Usually people don't mean it and they just say it and pretend. Although Will seemed pretty sure of himself. I wonder what he's doing here in America. Dylan hadn't mentioned anything about filming for The Scorch Trials, and Gally's character doesn't return until the third book. "Come on in, guys. Lilly, let me introduce you to the guys," Will lead me and Dylan through to the main body of the house where the party was taking place, mainly the kitchen and living room.

It wasn't a big house; I guess it was just small place to live whilst he was in America, which makes sense as he does a lot of American films. "Lilly, firstly let me introduce you to Kaya, who used to be the only girl until we start to film in a couple of weeks, the parties to get to know the new cast," Kaya engulfed me into a hug and I happily returned. I remember watching Kaya in Skins a few years back, one of my favourite TV shows.

"It's so good to meet you, Dylan's told me a lot about you," Kaya shouted over the music. Oh God, what has he said?

"All good I hope."

"Of course, come on, meet the other girls," Kaya pulled me away from Will, who I quickly turned and apologized too. He shouted that it was fine as Kaya dragged me into the living room, this is where everyone was. She introduced me to the other girls from the cast; I only caught the names of two girls, Katherine and Nathalie who equally seemed nice. To be honest, girls have never really been my crowd, I preferred to hang around with boys in school because they were nicer. Especially in high school. I had a couple a girl friends, and I had a feeling me and these girls were going to become good friends.

"Hi, Lilly right?" A male voice spoke up from behind me. I turned to face them. "I'm Ki Hong, you're Dylan's friend?" I nodded and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, come meet Thomas and Jacob. Will's over here too, and Dyl," I waved goodbye to the girls and followed Ki Hong over to the boys. Dylan, already with a drink in his hand, handed me one as well and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Lil, meet the boys. Will, you already know, and obviously Ki Hong. However, this is Jacob, he's cool and I'm sure you'll love him," Dylan pointed to a brown-haired boy who looked younger than he probably was.

"It's nice to meet you," I shouted over the music and he returned the same words. Then, Dylan gestured to a blonde-haired boy, a drink in his hand, looking down at the floor. He was shy, you could tell. Though I instantly recognized him, anyone with a life in Britain knows the cute boy from Love Actually. Though he wasn't so small anymore, in fact it had been a good eleven years since then.

"And last but definitely not least, TBS, Thomas Brodie-Sangster," Lilly heard Will say "TBG, Thomas Brodie-Gangster,". Thomas looked up at Will, laughing him before turning to me. Instantly he eyes lit up and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Hi," he said his voice shaky. I smiled at him, reached over to shake his hand.

"Hi," I replied. Thomas didn't let go of my hand for a while, or stop staring into my eyes, but something about him captivating and I didn't want him to let go either. It wasn't until Dylan screamed to "get the party started," that we both finally let go and the party carried on into the night.

I spent most the night with Kaya, Katherine and Nathalie, but occasionally I spent it with Dylan, Thomas, Ki Hong, Will and Jacob. It's fair to say the entire cast is a laugh, and it makes me sad that these amazing people had only just come into my life.

I was walking into the kitchen to get another drink when I overheard to people talking. British accents, Thomas and Kaya, I immediately recognized the voice.

"Dylan failed to mention she was funny and beautiful," Thomas said, speaking the last part of the sentence in a lower tone. They were talking about me. Beautiful? No one's ever called me that before. I stayed to listen a little longer, though I had to strain my ears over the music.

"She is very pretty," Kaya agreed and I heard Thomas laugh slightly, not in a funny way though, just in a way saying he agreed. I decided to go into the kitchen because I really needed another drink. I strolled in, putting my plastic cup down on the side and reached for the Malibu and Coke.

"God, has no one heard of good music in this place?" Kaya and Thomas laughed at my comment as I poured myself a drink. Thomas walked closer to me, probably so it was easier to hear each other.

"So, what's your definition of 'good music'?" He asked me, pulling a lager out the fridge behind us. I smirked, turning to face him, taking a sip of my Malibu and Coke. I stared at him, pretending to ponder my answer, although I knew it straight away.

"Hmm, I don't know. Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles. Which, by the way, I thought you did a fantastic job of playing Paul McCartney in Nowhere Boy," I gawked, that sounded really nerdy didn't it? I love The Beatles, it just so happened that Thomas was in the film, I didn't watch it purely for him. Thomas picked up his drink and gestured me to follow him, I did.

"So, you've seen it?"

"Yeah, I loved it. Did you really play the guitar left handed?" I asked amazed at how one person can have so many talents. When it comes to talents, I'm pretty much useless. I'm mildly intelligent and that's about it. Oh, and I guess I'm an okay artist, but I wouldn't call myself the next Leonardo Da Vinci.

"I did, didn't take too long either. It's just like playing it with the right hand, just backwards," Thomas led me over to the stereo, there was a CD playing in it at the moment though I'm not sure which one. He plugged his phone into the holder and pressed play on a song, interrupting the music and playing his own music. Burst out in the speakers was _About a Girl_ by _Nirvana. _I turned to stare at Thomas in amazement. He liked Nirvana! He had Nirvana on his phone. No one else at the party seemed to notice the change in music.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" I almost screamed, slightly jumping up and down. Thomas face lit up in a smirk once he saw my excitement. He let out a small laugh and nodded. "No one listens to Nirvana anymore! My boyfriend can't stand my music taste," I said, pulling Thomas into a hug. I heard him laugh into my shoulder.

"I've loved Nirvana ever since I was a boy," he said, us both pulling away from the hug at the same time.

"My dad got me into them, ever since I have loved them."

"Me too, I can't believe you like them," Thomas seemed wonderstruck, and so was I. Ryan hates Nirvana, the only music he will stand to listen to of my taste is Arctic Monkeys and he will only listen to their old music. None of my friends my England liked them either, just me. "So, you're from England?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, London. I came to America for University," The music shuffled on Thomas' phone, Arctic Monkeys being the next to come on. I turned to look at the stereo is disbelief then back at Thomas. "You have the best music taste ever," he smiled.

"Shall we dance?" He asked and I nodded. We put out drinks on the side and he led me over to an empty space in the living room. It wasn't a very big space, but it was a space. And we danced. Not arm in arm or any kind of romantic dancing, we just jumped up and down to the sound of Thomas's music, and luckily no one turned it off. In all fairness, it was one of the best nights of my life.


	3. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

I sat there not being able to do nothing more than flick through the TV channels. A tub of ice cream was placed on the table in front of me, untouched. Nothing on the TV even remotely interested me; I even skipped past Friends, one of my favourites. Nothing felt right without Thomas next to me. He had left for filming a month ago, he did mention the name of the film but my brain hurt trying to think of it. Some love story.

I switched off the TV, standing up from the sofa desperate to do something other than sulk over Thomas' absence. It's not like Dylan's around because I moved back to England with Thomas. He got the job a week after New Year's Eve, and was gone almost straight away. Off he went, seven hours across the sea to New York and left me behind to wait for him to return.

I decided to go for a jog, something that hadn't been part of my routine for some time now. After getting ready for a run, I left the house. I needed to clear my head, everything seemed cloudy. Is this normal? Is it normal for everything to seem foggy when the person you love is not around for a month? Am I being dramatic? I've never felt like this before, ever.

On arriving home one hour later, I checked my phone to see no new missed calls. I also checked the home phone for a message. Nothing. Thomas hadn't called. I tried him; maybe he's been busy and hadn't had the chance yet. I held the phone to my ear and listened to the constant ringing on the other side. Once again, nothing. All I heard was the beep then Thomas' voice. "Hey, I can't come to the phone right now, I'll call you back as soon as. Bye!" The machine beeped waiting for me to leave a message, but I just put the phone down and went upstairs for a shower.

Being a Saturday meant that I didn't have work that day, - I get weekends off work - so I had nothing to distract me from the emptiness in my heart. The jog was the only thing. I decided to go downstairs, order pizza and see if Thomas had called me back. He hadn't.

The pizza arrived, so I stumbled clumsily into the living room, settled down on my sofa and I decided to call Dylan. After a couple of rings, he answered the phone, sounding out of breath like he'd been running, which is weird because Dylan doesn't run.

"Hey, what you been doing?" A heavy breathing down the phone meant Dylan was still on the other end. I had a sudden realisation of how expensive my phone bill will be calling from England to America.

"I...was...just," he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. When he regained himself he started again. I was laughing on the other end. "I was just with Tyler Posey, who decided to chase me around the garden with his new pet snake. I hate snakes," he stated, which only made me laugh more.

"Oh, Dylan," I laughed and he did too. "You need to get him back," I stated, and even though I wasn't there I could picture the smirk appearing on his face.

"How do you propose I do this, Miss Lovegood," he spoke. _Not for long,_ I thought, knowing the date for mine and Thomas' wedding was just around the corner.

"Fill water balloons up with tomato ketchup, trust me, you won't regret it," I pulled the same prank on my older brother when I was thirteen, that's what he got for stealing my journal. Not that the journal had anything special in there, I was thirteen, it was just stupid teenage girl things, but it was important at the time.

"Alright, I'll do that," he laughed. It went silent between us two for a moment. Nothing that was awkward though, me and Dylan had reached the point in our friendship where we no longer had awkward silences. It was Dylan who finally spoke up. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Not today. I'm just sitting here with pizza and music waiting for a call," I can imagine Dylan pouting on the other side. "He's probably just busy; you know how it is making a film."

"Yeah, he'll be home soon," Dylan seems to understand what it's like not having that someone there because of film making. I shrugged, knowing Dylan couldn't see me. "Anyway, Lil, I'd love to talk but me and Tyler have to go to an interview now, I'll call you later," my heart sank slightly. Actors never seem to have time for anything.

"Okay, see you later, Dyl," he muttered a "bye" and hung up the phone, once again I was left in the silence. Switching on the CD player I lay on my sofa just waiting for a distraction, something that I could do that would stop me being so bored. I tried painting and that didn't work, exercise only keeps me distracted for an hour out the whole day and nothing else works. I just lay there with a half eaten pizza on the table, and the sound of Arctic Monkeys playing in the background.

I hadn't even realised I fell asleep until the sound of my ring tone interrupted the silence. I groaned slightly, pulling myself into a sitting position before grabbing my phone off the glass table. A quick glance at the clock told me with ten a.m. meaning I slept all through the night! Wow, I must have been tired. Looking at the caller ID I internally screamed and answered it quickly.

"Tommy!" I almost screamed, the excitement of finally hearing from him couldn't be contained. I heard him laugh over the other side, a husky laugh, almost as if he'd just woken up.

"Morning, Princess," Thomas greeted, I could sense the smile on his face. I bet it mirrored mine. "How are you?" He asked, pure love in his voice.

"I'm great, you?"

"Me too," Thomas answered. The smile on my face dropped slightly when I remembered that he failed to call yesterday. He called me every day.

"You didn't call yesterday," I spoke and I heard him sigh on the other side. "You didn't answer my call either," I sighed too.

"I know, Princess, and I'm sorry. We were so busy filming; we had to get an extra scene in because the director had to have today off because his son went into hospital. I honestly didn't have time, you know I would've called if I could have," he spoke so fast that I could hardly catch what he was saying. I smiled, of course I knew that.

"It's okay, I just missed talking to you, that's all," I said. "Thomas, we need to talk about something."

"Sure, anything?" He sounded worried, though there was no need to be worried.

"The wedding. Thomas, it's just around the corner and you're still filming and those things take months, what are we going to do?" The concern in my voice became evident. It's a subject I have been increasingly worrying about for a couple of weeks now. I would have liked to talk to Thomas about it in person, but that opportunity hasn't come up yet.

"I know we need to discuss that, but not right now, okay?" I sighed, nodding then realised he couldn't see me. "Lilly, everything will be okay, I'm convinced we won't have to move the date," there was a knock at the door so I stood to go and answer it.

"What makes you so sure?" I said, heading towards the front door and opening it.

"Because, I've already asked for the time off," the sound was no longer coming from the phone; it was from the blond-haired boy standing in front of me, a cheesy grin on his face. I let out a small scream before jumping towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Thomas wrapped his arms round my waist, pulling me off my feet and spinning in a circle. Thomas lowered me to the floor, placing my feet on top of his when he realised I had no shoes on. We shared a chaste kiss before he picked me back up and carried me inside. The winter had been a harsh one this year and the weather was still in the minuses.

"What are you doing here?" I almost screamed, not being able to contain my happiness.

"Why, I came to see you," he tapped my nose causing me to scrunch my face up in a very unattractive manner. "That and we have a day off filming, I have to catch my plane at five am tomorrow morning, that was the latest one I could get," I wrapped my arms around him again, pulling him into another hug.

"I don't mind, your here and that's all that matters," I spoke, stepping away from him but not letting go on his hand. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked and Thomas smiled, picking me up again and sitting on the sofa, placing me down in his lap.

"Nothing. We're going to do what we always do. Sit, drink tea and watch films and TV shows because we don't have to go out and have some fancy to bond, we just need each other. So, we're going do just that," I climbed off him, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll pop the kettle on then, and you can get the blankets and pillow. We, my beautiful human, are building a fort," the child in me always came out when I was happy. And right now I was the happiest person in the world. Thomas nodded, rising from the sofa and heading upstairs to do what I asked.

By the time I had made the tea and brought the biscuits into the living, Thomas was already sitting down, flicking through the TV channels to find a film or show to watch with duvets, blankets and pillows spread out on the floor.

"Harry Potter?" He asked when I put the tea down and settled next to him on the floor. I cuddled into him, placing my head between his neck and shoulder and nodded. "Goblet of Fire?" He asked and I nodded again. Thomas pressed play and we were engulfed with the theme tune to Harry Potter. He placed his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him.

We didn't move all day. We sat there in a bundle of blankets and pillow and duvets, some constructed into a tiny fort. We pulled the TV underneath it with us and we ate food and drank tea and made small talk all day because that's all we needed between the two of us. We don't need a dinner date and fancy clothing. We don't need constant conversations and laughs. We just need each other. That's the best kind of relationship I think, where silences aren't awkward and you can just seat there with each other and no words have to pass between the two of you though you know exactly what the other is thinking; I really love this person.

It wasn't till a slight jolt from side to side woke me from a sleep I never even realised I had fallen into. I didn't open my eyes, knowing it was just Thomas probably carrying me up to bed. We had probably both fallen asleep on each other during a film. I wonder what time it is. It's got to be getting late now.

I opened my eyes slightly and found my head was resting on top of Thomas' bicep. He looked down once he felt my stir and smiled. "Morning," he mocked. I moaned, closing my eyes again, knowing he was just joking and buried my head into his neck. When reaching our bedroom he lay me gently on top of the sheets and ran over to the wardrobe. I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of what he was doing.

Thomas pulled out a shirt of his that was oversized on me and came back over to the bed. "Are you going to get changed or shall I do it for you?" He whispered in a seductive tone, playfully pulling at the top of my jeans. I placed my hand over his and sat up so we were eye level. I smirked and took my hand away from his.

"Go ahead," I smirked, kissing him and biting his lower lip slightly. I heard him moan and lowered me down do I was lying down on the bed again. Thomas deepened the kiss, slipping his warm hands under my shirt.

My eyes shot open at a bang coming from the end of the bed. I reached over only to realise Thomas wasn't in bed. I sat up and saw him holding his toe, a mop of blond hair covering his face. I made a coughing sound and he instantly looked up at me. "Shit, sorry did I wake you?" He whispered, running to the side of the bed and sitting down. I nodded and smiled at him. "I'm sorry," he spoke, louder this time.

"What are you doing?" I asked. A part of me thought he was leaving for America without saying good bye. I knew he flight was early this morning but I thought he would have at least woke me up. Was he just going to leave? No, no he wouldn't.

"I was going to wake you before I left, my flights at five, I didn't want to wake you too early, I know you have work today," he whispered, grabbing my hand and kissing it slightly. I pulled away, standing up and started getting changed into yesterday's clothes. "What are you doing?" He asked clear confusion in his voice.

"I'm taking you to the airport," I stated simply. Thomas got up, shaking his head and telling me to get back to bed. I refused. "I'm taking you, okay?" Eventually he gave in and carried on getting ready, making sure he had all his essentials. Surprisingly I was ready before him.

We both climbed into the car and Thomas instantly turned on the music, which had one of my old CD's in smiling at me once he realised an old favourite of ours was playing_, About a Girl_ by _Nirvana._ Thomas started singing along with it, serenading me. I tried to ignore the singing by next to me and attempting to focus on driving, but I could help but laugh and look over at him every now and again.

"Come on; sing me with me, Lilly!" Thomas shouted over the turned up music and so I did. The car journey seemed short due to me and Thomas singing all the way there to our favourite songs. It's so great being with someone who likes the same music as you.

I could no longer hear Thomas singing next to me but I carried on anyway, still focusing on driving. I heard him chuckle slightly and caress my cheek. I stopped and turned to him only to find he was staring at me through his brown glass-like eyes. I felt my cheeks instantly turn rosy and I bit my lip to avoid smiling like a dork.

"What?" I eventually ask after Thomas's gaze didn't leave my face. I glanced over slightly before looking back at the road. It was approaching four am and I didn't expect any cars on the road, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look. Thomas turned the music down so our voices could be heard.

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up," I replied, taking my hand off the wheel to push his face away.

"Hands on the wheel, Lovegood," he laughed and I rolled my eyes, not sure he could actually see. "Don't roll your eyes at me," he spoke, his voice going slightly high as if he was still going through puberty. It had a habit of doing that and it always made me laugh. "I mean it," he spoke softly.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to believe you," I stuck my tongue out at him before pulling up in a parking space. We both got out and Thomas retrieved his mini suitcase from the boot. Hand in hand we walked towards the airport with me constantly checking he had his plane ticket, passport and everything he may need. He replied yes to all things in an annoyed tone, but laughing at the same time. And we walked all the way until I could go no further.

Thomas kissed me passionately, picked up his bags and said good bye before turning to walk away. I grabbed his hand pulling him back. "Tommy," I spoke, tears welling up in my eyes. I always get so worried when he goes away, even though I always know he'll be just fine. "I love you," I spoke even though he knew it. I just needed to say it. He dropped his bag and pulled me into a heart-felt hug.

"I love you, too, Lilly. I'll be home soon. I promise," It hit me that the next time I was going to see him was just a day before our wedding. I tightened the hug and buried my head into his neck. I wasn't crying. I was stronger than that.

"Be safe, call me when you land, promise?" I felt Thomas nod in the hug. He pulled away, linking my pinky with his in a ritual promise way. He simply kissed me on the forehead, picked up his bag and walked behind where I could no longer go. And I stood for a few moments watching him leave, watching as his head turned to look at me every few seconds, watching as he turned the corner out of sight, but not before blowing me a kiss.

And so, I headed home. There was nothing else I could do. By the time I got back it was five am and Thomas would be leaving for America. I lay on my bed in the spot where he was, and prayed he got there safely. Before I knew Thomas I never knew what it was like to love someone so much it hurt. I thought I loved Ryan, but what he and I had is nothing compared to what Thomas and I have.


End file.
